


Never A Happy Ending (Sheith)

by Yami_Fantasy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Feels, Fix-It, M/M, Mental Breakdown, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Romance, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 9?, Sheith 2019, Sheith Angst Week 2018, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08, cursing, powercouple, violent behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_Fantasy/pseuds/Yami_Fantasy
Summary: WARNING: Angst ahead without any comfort! (for now) SEASON 8 SPOILERSThe war is finally over. Everyone has started a new chapter in their life's.Takashi Shirogane is getting married to Curtis. Everyone is looking forward to it, expect Keith Kogane.





	Never A Happy Ending (Sheith)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 destroyed a lot of ships, including my favorite one Sheith. I needed to cope with it somehow, so I started to write this fanfic as soon as I finished the new season.  
> I have a part 2 in mind, but I am unsure if I will continue. This depends on what kind of feedback part 1 will get. 
> 
> Additionally, I usually always write in third person, I wanted to try something new, so I wrote in the first person.  
> I know it's not perfect, but practice makes the master !
> 
> Thank you for understanding and hopefully you enjoy the Angst !

**Keith Kogane's POV**

  
  
The sun was shining bright into my room. I woke up due to the sunlight and turned around. The big day was finally here upon us. They day I had feared for so long. It was Shiro’s wedding day. Today he will get married to Curtis. I had no emotion on my face as I laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling, not wanting to move.  
  
_I hated this feeling, this feeling of uncertainty and pain in my chest when I even thought about the wedding._

After a while I finally got up. I ran my hand through my messy midnight black hair as I walked to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, my hair had grown slightly longer. There, I stared at myself for a moment, looking at all the battle scares, before I started to wash my face. I wiped my face with a towel and went to the shower. After the shower I put black pants and a red t-shirt on. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it was empty. Luckily, I was not hungry at all, so I grabbed a beer. I put the radio on and opened the beer bottle as I listened to music. Then I chuckled,  
  
_I used to always complain about the food goo... at least it was better than this.  
_  
I looked out of the window and watched the sunrise without any emotion. A moment passes by and I can feel something warm, fluffy and soft between my fingers. I looked down and forced a small smile on my lips.  
  
”Morning Buddy.. ”  
  
I said to Cosmo as he looked back at me worried. It's like he knew that I was not feeling alright.  
  
”What’s wrong? ”  
  
I asked pretending to be surprised.  
  
”Ready for breakfast? ”  
  
I said gently and I gave him the dry meat he loves. I sat down on the kitchen chair and watched as Cosmo was eating. Soon my phone started to make a noise, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Krolia, my mother. I was thinking not to answer at first, but as I know her, she is always so upset if I don’t pick up the call. I picked up the phone.  
  
”Hello..? ”  
  
I answered. Krolia started talking about the reports she promised me to fill in about. I listened for a while but then I stopped listening.  
  
”Keith? ”  
  
Krolia asked with a worried voice and interrupting my thoughts. It is like she knew on the instant that I had stopped listening to her.  
  
”Yes? what? I am listening ”  
  
I asked, little bit annoyed.   
  
”It is today isn’t it ? ”  
  
Krolia asked slowly and gently.

I was quiet for a while and then just answered  
  
” …yes. ”

  
Krolia was also a moment silent until she continued asking.

  
”Should I come? ”  
  
”No. ”

I answered quickly.   
  
”No, you don’t have to. I will be fine.. I will be fine. ”

I answered with a determined voice. I tried to convince her as hard as I could, at the same time I was trying to convince myself.

 _I am not fine, I don’t believe I am ever going to be fine.. after this._ I thought to myself.

  
”I need to go- I talk to you later.”  
  
I said and before Krolia could say anything else I hang up the phone. I noticed that Cosmo is looking straight at me, as he finished his breakfast.

”What-?!”  
  
I asked with an angry tone in my voice and immediately regretting it.

  
” I am sorry boy.. you have done nothing wrong, you’re a good boy”

I said with a sad voice and full of regret. I looked away at the wall across the cabin that was full of memories, pictures of the paladins and the research I made regarding the blue lions first discovery. Without even noticing my dark eyes got teary. In a second, few warm tears were falling to the kitchen table from my eyes. Cosmo stood up, walked to me and put his head against my chest. As soon as I felt Cosmos warmth and softness I started to cry. I wrapped my arms around the wolf’s neck and came down to my knees. Cosmo stood still as I hugged him tightly. It was comforting, even though I was crying like a _fucking_ child. 

_I hated this, I hated these emotions and feelings. Most of all I hated myself for being so fucking weak._

After a while I let Cosmo go, I picked up the plate from the floor and put it into the sink. I wiped my tears off my cheek with my hands quickly. I took the beer and drank the whole bottle in one go, I put the bottle on the table and turned around.

”I will go out, I need fresh air.. please stay here and keep guard”

I said to Cosmo, as I petted his head before heading out. I closed the door behind me and walked towards my hoverbike. I jumped on my hoverbike, I started the engine and drove straight forward to the deserts.

There I could be alone, no one could call me neither disturb me. It would just be me with the wind. My midnight black hair flew with the wind as I was speeding more and more until I was at the max speed. I felt my heart pumping more blood to my veins, I got an adrenaline rush. And I _loved_ it. I smirked. My leather jacket was flying with the wind and I even dared to let go of the controls for a while. For a moment or just for a second I forgot everything.   
The past, the future and the present. I laughed as I was playing with the speed and passing by big stones in my way.

_Oh I wish I could do this forever, I could feel free from everything and of what I am. No one demanding me of being the Leader, picking a side either Galra or human – being a good example and having all the responsibilities on my shoulder. It felt so great, all that weight being lifted away of me._

  
I grabbed the controls again and continued driving until I saw a familiar spot. It was the place where Shiro taught me how to do the diving trick with the hoverbike. I grinned playfully.

”Let's go, Baby! ”

I said as I speeded to the perfect velocity.

Soon I was on the cliff's edge, as I jumped off the edge with my hoverbike, for a second, I remembered it when I did for the first time and made Shiro proud.  
In a flash, I was on the ground again, the cliff was behind my back as I just looked at it and then drove away. I have been driving for an hour now, so I stopped to just breath and rest. I jumped off my hoverbike and leaned against it, as I watching the calm surroundings. It was empty, lonely and quiet. Just as I wanted it to be.

_I was after all, always the lone wolf down to my core. Not the chosen leader for the Voltron, I only ended up into that position because of the circumstances. That is also why I denied of being the new leader for the Galra. It’s just not me._

  
I just stood there watching the pastel clouds pass by, until I finally headed back home.

   
                                                                                                             -------------------

 

The hours passed by and it was time. It was time to get ready and go to the wedding. I was not ready for it.

_I would never be either._

I changed to my suit, as I never had a suit before, it took me some time to figure it out how to put it on properly. I groaned annoyed since there was so many frigging bottoms.

 _”Thank god, there are not this many bottoms in my other clothes.”_  
  
Finally, when I was suited up, I looked at myself in the mirror almost not recognizing myself. I had white trousers, white jacket and black shoes. I shake my head a bit and scratched my neck. I put on my gloves.  
  
”I will be going now.. I see you later”  
  
I said to Cosmo and left to the wedding.  
  
Soon I arrived at the place where the wedding was. There was a lot of hoverbikes, cars and ships, it was after all the Captains Wedding Day, so I was not surprised. I just felt more anxious since there was more people as I expected. I parked my hoverbike to the side and took my helmet off, I was looking at my hoverbikes mirror seeing my hair being little bit messy. I heard a familiar voice calling my name so I looked up.  
  
”Keith! You came! ”  
  
Lance said and chuckled. I smiled a little bit back as I jumped off my hoverbike.

”Hi, long time no see partner”  
  
I replied and I saw Pidge and Hunk coming towards us. It was nice to see some friends again after a long time being apart. We all had a new purpose in our life’s and new goals. I smiled gently when I saw them all. Just like the old days, Lance, Hunk and Pidge were so excited and full of energy. The opposite of what I was feeling. We headed to the building, where everything was being prepared. Suddenly, Pidge looked at me with a grin.

”Have you seen how crazy your hair looks like? ”  
  
Pidge laughs.

”I can fix it for you.”   
  
Pidge suggests with a smile.

”…Sure”  
  
I replied without a further thought. I sat down on a chair as Pidge started to fix my messy black hair.  
  
”Your mullet has been growing longer, you look more similar to Krolia now.”  
  
Pidge smirked and laughed playfully. I smiled a bit, since I was not in a mood for any mullet jokes, not today, not now.

”Ready!”  
  
Pidge says and made a braid for me.

”A braid? are you sure? ”  
  
I asked unsure little bit flustered.  
  
”Well it looks more festive than your messy ponytail… ”  
  
Pidge answered and looked at me. Hunk comes towards us and interrupts.  
  
”You guys want some water? ”  
  
Hunk asked with a smile as he was holding water bottles in his hands.  
  
”No thanks.. ”  
  
I replied and only listened as Lance, Hunk and Pidge were discussing with each other. Suddenly, we heard excited noises and yelling. I turned around my head to the direction where the noises were coming from. There he was, Takashi Shirogane, standing tall with a silky white tight suit, a black bow and a flower in his chest pocket.

  
_He looked stunning._

I didn’t even realize that I was just starting right at him with a small blush on my face. He looked so happy, he was smiling so much and laughing a bit with a small blush, as he got so many compliments from everyone of how good he was looking.  
  
”Hey! Shiro-! We are here!”  
  
Lance yelled with a laughter as he waved. Shiro looked up and noticed us, he walked to us.

”Hi guys, I am so glad you made it! ”  
  
Shiro said with a gentle smile.  
  
”Of course we made it! We would not want to miss the wedding of our beloved Captain”  
  
Pidge replied and started to laugh when Shiro turned rose red in his face.

”I- I am not a Captain anymore- stop calling me that!! ”  
  
Shiro said flustered. Everyone started to laugh at Shiros reaction, even I did a bit.  
  
”Keith? ”  
  
Shiro asked and looked at me.

”Y-yes? ”  
  
I replied with an unsure voice.  
  
”Are you ready? ”  
  
Shiro asked with a smile.  
  
”Yes, of course I am! ”  
  
I said.  
  
”Good, I- I am nervous, so I need to count on you partner. Once again.”  
  
Shiro said as he chuckled with a big blush on his cheeks.  
  
”Of course you can count on me… ”  
  
I said that quickly and looked a away.

_Hoping that I could just close my eyes and realize this is all just a bad dream._

As the paladins were talking and catching up with each other, I excused myself for a moment. I headed to the bathroom and breathed out heavily. As no one else was in the bathroom I looked myself in the mirror. I thought to myself;

_You must stop. He is finally happy... isn’t that what you wanted all along? All the years fighting for him, protecting him and saving him.. this is what you been fighting for, isn’t it? Otherwise it was all in vain. You must let go._

  
”A happy ending.. ”  
  
I said quietly, feeling the pain in my chest spreading through my whole body and my hands turning into fists. I breath in deeply and then out.  
  
_C’mon Keith you are not a boy anymore… you’re a grown up now. You should be honored that he asked you to be the best-man.. not anyone else. Just you. You can do this. Remember patience, yields and focus ..._

I told myself as I straighten the white flower in my chest pocket. I left the bathroom and walked back to the others with a small smile on my face.   
  
The wedding was outside, there was tables with white linen, decorations and flowers. It was beautiful. As the time passed by the place started to be filled with people, family and friends.

  
_I was just waiting… waiting and holding on, that this moment would be over._ _Soon, I could go to space again, far away from here behind the moon. Leaving all this pain behind me._

My thoughts got interrupted as Curtis arrived. It was time for the ceremony. I looked at Curtis, he had the same suit as Shiro. He looked so happy and was laughing with his friends. I walked to my position next to the altar, that was next to Lance and Hunk. The ceremony began, as the sunset started. Curtis was waiting at the altar. In few minutes, Shiro was walking down the aisle. The crowd was cheering and throwing flower pedals.

When I saw Shiro walking down the aisle, coming closer, my heart stopped. I stopped breathing, and everything turned into slow motion. The reality hit me hard like a thousand blades into my chest. The Shiro that I know, will be forever gone after this, as soon as he steps on that altar.

  
_So, this is it, this is the end. No matter how countless times I saved you, protected you and supported you, this ends now. All of it._  
_We were strangers to each other, a family together, a mentor and a student. In the end, brother in arms on the battle field, protecting and saving each other. We saved countless peoples life’s together and won all the wars, together. Not even a 10,000 years old regime could stop us._  
_Did this not mean anything for you? As it did for me. Don’t you miss our time together at all?_

  
Shiro was now standing in front of Curtis, he was ready to make his vows. I stood there like a soldier, without moving. Even though my blood was boiling, my heart was aching, and my palms were sweating.

 _Since for me, you were always my everything. You were my friend, family and my whole fucking universe. What am I gonna do without you-?!  
_  
  
Shiro and Curtis started making their vows.

”I take thee, Takashi Shirogane, to be my husband- ‘’  
  
Curtis starts as he is smiling and looking at his beloved. The sky had become a mixture of a romantic orange and passionate red.  
  
_What has … What has Curtis done that I haven’t?! Why is he so much better than me..._  
_Didn’t you hear? Didn’t you hear me when I confessed to you? Or did only the clone Kuro hear it-?!_

Curtis finished his vow and now waits for Shiro to continue.

”I take thee, Curtis- ‘’  
  
Shiro suddenly stops for a while. Shiro hesitated a little and turned a bit rose red. My eyes started to water as I was looking at Shiro. I wondered why he stopped his sentence. Maybe he won't do it? I was so desperate.

 _But I hoped- I hoped so bad that Shiro wouldn’t do it.  Shiro- Don’t do it… don’t say it. He does not deserve you.._  
  
Shiro apologized to everyone and said that he was simply just too nervous. The wedding guests and Curtis laughed a bit and then let him continue. When Shiro finished his vow, Curtis and Shiro put the rings on each other’s fingers gently. I was looking down at my hands, my whole body was shaking.

  
‘’You can kiss.’’

As I heard those three words, I looked up. Shiro and Curtis came closer to each other, leaning for a kiss. As their lips touched each others, my world crashed. I felt my heart drop to the cold ground and literally broke into thousand pieces. Never in my life did I feel this much pain. This pain was unbearable. No pain can be compared to this, not the pain of the trails of the Blade of Marmora or any battle I have fought.  
Someone just ripped my heart of my chest, twisted a knife in it, burned me alive and left me for dead. I cannot even feel my body anymore I just felt cold, stone cold. I watched when Shiro was kissing the love of his life and I lost it.  
  
_I lost it all , in front of my eyes._

Shiro and Curtis stopped kissing, they smiled and waved at the cheering crowd that threw more flowers. I could feel cold tears flowing down my warm red cheeks. I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

_I lost it … I lost it all. I lost you._

Hunk and Lance were both crying because it was so touching. Lance looked at me and he laughed.

”You also crying, Keith? That is so not you, Mullet hahah. Its okay, let it all out!”  
  
Lance said mocking me. My bangs covered my face, no one could see I was actually crying from pain.   
  
_He didn’t understand.. I wasn’t crying from happiness.. I was crying because my whole world just fell apart in front of my eyes and I couldn’t do anything to stop it._

My whole body shivers cold as I watched Shiro leave with his husband on the aisle, I could not hear the crowd anymore. Everything just was dark and blurry.

It was time for the celebration. It didn’t take a long time when I was the only one left on the altar and no one even noticed that, since everyone was so exited for the party. I slowly followed everyone, I swallowed the rest of my tears, but I still had rose cheeks. I hid myself into the crowd, I could not stand watching Shiro or Curtis right now. I went to one of the tables and took a glass of champagne. I drank the whole glass without any hesitation.  
  
_I did it… its over now.. I won’t stay for long anymore._  
  
I thought to myself. I tried my best to be at the side, hiding, so that no one would talk to me or notice me. The dancing begins and as always, the married couple takes the first dance after that the dance floor is open for others. I watched when others were dancing with my cold emotionless eyes. As I could not feel anything anymore. A half an hour passes by, people are drinking, eating and dancing. I decided that it is time for me to leave.

  
_I am done being patient and polite.  
_

 

”Keith! ”  
  
I heard someone call my name. I turned around and there he stands, Shiro. Shiro had a big smile on his face.  
  
”Hey Keith, I wanted to say thank you and check on you. ”  
  
Shiro smiled innocently as his brown eyes were glowing.   
  
_Just when I thought the pain was gone it all came back like a sword, no, more like a meteorite._  
  
”A-about what? ”  
  
I asked confused and tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
”That you came and were my best man, without you I would have never made it. ” Shiro chuckled and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes.  
  
”… no problem”  
  
I said quietly as I looked at the ground. Suddenly, Shiro wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me. My eyes widen as I was caught by a surprise. Feeling Shiro’s warm arms around me made me feel bittersweet and desperate. I started to tear up again, my body was shaking as I hugged him back tightly. I closed my eyes and tears started to run down my face again. I didn’t want to let go, I held him tight. Finally, Shiro lets go of me and he looks surprised.

”Keith are you crying? ”  
  
Shiro asked worried.

”I.. I- ”  
  
I was struggling to get any words out so I just swallowed them and let out a chuckle.  
  
”I am fine, just- fi- fine”  
  
I said as I was looking at the ground.  
  
_I am not fine. I am broken. This was it, now we will go separate ways. In the end, I lost you._

  
”Are you sure? ”  
  
Shiro asked worried, yet with a demanding tone in his voice waiting for another answer from me.   
  
”I am just happy for you Shiro! You finally got your happy ending! ”  
  
I looked up to him and forced myself to smile although I was crying.  
  
”P-Please take good care of him”  
  
I said voice breaking.

_As you used to take care of me..._

I smiled as tears poured down my cheeks. I could not hold them back even how hard I tried.  
  
”I – I will.. Of course”

Shiro said softly and looked at me worried. He could sense that I was not alright.

”I… I should go.. enjoy your party.”  
  
I said with a shaking voice. I could take this anymore, just feeling his touch again on me made me go crazy inside. I turned around and hid my face with my hand.  
  
”Keith! No wait- ”  
  
Shiro said and put his hand on my shoulder, trying to stop me. I pushed his hand quickly away and started to run away.  
  
_I need to get the hell out of here!!!_  
  
I thought to myself as I bit my teeth together and wanted to punch someone or something.  
  
”KEITH!”  
  
I heard Shiro still yelling after me, I only ran faster.

I ran back to my hoverbike and before anyone could stop me I drove away. I saw in the mirror Shiro, that looked desperate and out of breath, as he tried to catch me. He stood there at the parking space hoping to stop me, as he realized I was already too far gone he had a sad expression on his face. I just kept pushing the pedal and sped up so much more that the reflection of Shiro disappeared in the mirror. My braid became a mess and the flower from my chest fly away with the wind.

 

                                                                                                          -------------------   
  


The beautiful sunset that was on the horizon that used to mean so much for me, had become a curse. I had so many happy memories of me and Shiro with the sunset, now it only remained me of the cold cruel truth.  
  
_I was not his universe after all. I was not in his happy ending.  
_  
I opened the cabins door and rushed in. I slammed the door behind me and I throw my jacket on the floor. I threw all the things that was on my kitchen table on the floor and throw a lamp against the wall. I yelled loudly of pain and being blind of rage. As the lamp fell crashed to pieces I collapsed on the floor to my knees and I bursted out crying. I could not see anything; my vision became blurry because of all the tears. I was broken down to the bone. I would rather die than feel like this.  
Cosmo came to me and tried to cheer me up with licking my tears away from my cheeks. I opened my eyes.

”GET AWAY FROM ME- DON’T TOUCH ME”  
  
I yelled top of my lungs, as my eyes flashed yellow and my teeth grew sharp. I pushed the dog away. Cosmo got scared and surprised since I had never yelled at him before like that. I looked up to Cosmo. I tried to say sorry but my voice was gone. Cosmo looked at me for a while before he disappeared somewhere and left me alone on the floor.

”I – I am so sorry… Cosmo”  
  
I whispered with a broken voice. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Silence, that was my only company. No one was here, besides me and my darkness. I touched my scar on the right side of my cheek, it only remained me of the day when I saved Shiro and almost lost him as well.  
  
”Shiro.. ”  
  
I said in pain and with agony. I felt my wet bangs against my face, as they were wet from the constant crying. I sat there without moving, I don’t know how long.

Darkness. I was in a state of absolute darkness. After feeling burning anger in my veins, guilt that has been tearing me apart and sadness that has no end. There was no light in the end of the tunnel. That light was now gone. So many strong emotions mixed together drove me into madness. Until I had nothing else than darkness left in my heart.

I sat there in the dark and empty room for a while. The sun has gone down, and it was pitch black outside. I finally stood up and walked to the wall. I looked at all the pictures that was on the wall. All these memories only hurt me more than made me happy.

_After all these years I am all alone again. Back to the starting point. I am a soldier without his Captain or comrades to guide. I am not ever going to have a happy ending as the others will. That just does not go with the Galra culture. Does it? Anything happy is just not meant to be for us.._

My hands were shaking and turned into fists.

_I am just a weapon of war, without a war I don’t know who or what I am anymore. Especially when I did not know about my background, I had nothing else. It’s been my fuel and my drug for so long, I feel empty without it. When the war was over last year, I was lost, I was just a soldier without orders or goals. I helped the Blade of Marmora with the humanitarian aid since I had no other place to go or belong to._

  
I stood up and walked to my room, as my tears had dried on my cheeks. I changed my clothing to my Blade uniform and took my bag. I opened the door, I walked out, and I looked up to the sky. The sky was full of stars and it was almost a full moon, it was beautiful. Yet so cold and distant at the same time. I walked to my hoverbike, opened the storage space and I put my bag inside it. Suddenly, I saw Cosmo standing in front of me.  
  
”Hey…”  
  
I looked at Cosmo with sad eyes and regret in my heart.  
  
”I am so sorry for earlier.. I should have never yelled at you. You are my family.”  
  
I said with a soft voice as I approached Cosmo slowly. I came down to my knees and hugged him for a moment.  
  
”Cosmo... I need you to stay here.. okay? ”  
  
I let him go, I stood up and walked to the cabin. Inside the cabin, I took a lighter out of my pocket and held a curtain in my hand. I lighted the curtain up. The small flame turned into a big flame very fast, I took a step backwards. The fire spread fast across the wooden wall and soon the whole living room was burning. I stood there in the middle of the fire, watching as the fire burned everything down. I felt empty in my heart as the memories burned.  
Soon my research of the blue lion and all the pictures were on fire. I watched the fire with empty as it destroyed all the papers and pictures. I turned around and left the cabin. I walked peacefully back to Cosmo. Cosmo was worried and made noises as he was scared.

”Shh don’t worry”  
  
I told him with a soft voice and petted his head.  
  
”We will find a new home.. Far away from here.. although I don’t know where yet...  
Besides, we have the Blades for now. ”

I forced myself to make a fake smile for Cosmo, as I was full of sadness inside. Cosmo calmed down a bit. We were just watching as the flames became more and more aggressively larger. The flames were reflecting in my dark cold eyes. I looked when the cabin fell slowly apart of the fire and the smoke went up in the air.

_… Goodbye Shiro… I will leave my heart here and never look back…_

That was my last thought as I turned around and drew away from the place that I called my home, my whole life. The next day there was nothing left of the cabin, only ashes and broken memories.

                                                                                                                -------------------   
  


Far away from the earth’s atmosphere and the Milky Way. Krolia was discussing with Kolivan about the future mission that they had up ahead. Suddenly, Krolia got surprised as she received a message from me. I was asking for permission to land on her ship. Without any hesitation she gave me the permission immediately. Soon I landed, I walked out of the ship and took my helmet off letting my hair down. Cosmo was following me out of the ship.  
I looked around and saw Krolia and Kolivan coming towards me.

”Keith! I thought you will come tomorrow”  
  
Krolia said a bit confused with a worried look in her eyes.  
  
”But” she continued  
  
”We are happy to see your return so soon. ” Krolia smiled.  
   
”Thanks. It’s good to be back… ”  
  
I replied with an emotionless voice as I crossed my arms together. I looked at my mother and let a small smile fall on my lips.

 _As my Captain has laid down his sword and made his choice. I was ready for a new mission and taking commands.  
This is were I belong, on the field. I will fight, I will live and I will die.  
I will do this for you, protect your Happy Ending, since I won't get one._  
_And I will always remember what you had taught me, My Captain.  
_  
_Patience, Yield and Focus…_

  
I touched my mark on my cheek one last time, smiling a bit. Then I headed to the bridge with Krolia, Kolivan and Cosmo.  
  
To Be Continued .... ?


End file.
